fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス, Mirajēn Sutorausu)Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 30, Q&A — jest Magiem Klasy-S w Gildii Fairy Tail i często pozuje dla Tygodnika "Czarodziej". Jest również starszą siostrą Elfmana i Lisanny. Wygląd Mirajane jest dziewczyną wzrostu Lucy o długich, białych, lekko falujących włosach, które z przodu czesze w kucyka nad czołem. Ma kobaltowoniebieskie oczy. Będąc jeszcze magiem klasy "S", ubierała się w stylu gotyckim: nosiła krótkie spódnice i bluzki, połączone z biżuterią w kształcie smoczej łapy, a włosy związywała w wysokiego kucyka. Po śmierci Lisanny, mogło się wydawać, że chce zastąpić siostrę. Zaczęła się ubierać tak jak ona, w długie dziewczęce sukienki, pełne koronek i kokardek. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Walka między Mirą a ErząPoczątkowo Mira, była z zachowania trochę podobna do Natsu. Uwielbiała walczyć (zwłaszcza z Erzą), była bardzo agresywna i zadziorna. Nie miała dobrych kontaktów z pozostałymi członkami gildii, którzy bali się jej wybuchowego charakteru i nieprzewidywalności (oczywiście nie licząc Erzy) Wszystko się zmieniło po śmierci Lisanny. Mira starała się wszystkim zastąpić uroczą i słodką Lisanne, niejako przejmując jej rolę. Pomimo tego co sama ciągle powtarzała Elfmanowi, nie potrafiła "żyć dalej" tak samo jak wcześniej, było to pewnie spowodowane głębokim poczuciem winy i odpowiedzialności za to co się stało. Jej osobowość zmieniła się diametralnie. Stałą się do bólu sympatyczną i słodką kelnerką z Fairy Tail, jej "twarzą". thumb|right|200px|Chwilowy "powrót" do przeszłości - Mira i jej "spojrzenie Demona"Po sadze Phantom Lord i Festiwalu Walk, bardzo ją bolało, że nie mogła w żaden sposób wspomóc przyjaciół. Elfman jednak stwierdził, że jej rolą jest niesienie pocieszenia i uśmiechu. Mirę jednak to chyba nie wystarczyło... Dla obrony przyjaciół jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko, ze swoim życiem i bezpieczeństwem włącznie, co udowodniła zmieniając się w Lucy podczas sagi Phantom Lord. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Lucy, gdy ta przybyła do gildii, często słucha jej narzekań na misje z Drużyną Natsu, o kłopotach z Gwiezdnymi Duchami, służy radą i nawet zdarza się jej zostawić jakieś "specjalne" zadanie dla Lucy. Może to się wiązać z faktem, że Lucy z charakteru nieco przypomina jej Lisannę. Czasami widoczne są "przebłyski" dawnej Miry. Wtedy, gdy nazywa walkę między członkami gildii "zabawną", gdy wściekła się na Laxusa, albo gdy "pomagała" bratu w uświadamianiu Jeta i Droya, na temat ich roli w Shadow Gear. Historia thumb|left|170px|Młoda MiraMirajane przyłączyła się do gildii z rodzeństwem już jako dziecko, gdzie utworzyli "rodzinna" drużynę. Domeną jej członków jest niejako dziedziczna zdolność do magii "Przejęcia", Demonów, w przypadku Miry, Bestii, przez Elfmana, Zwierząt, przez Lisannę. thumb|200px|Mira z rodzeństwemPo jakimś czasie Mira uzyskała nominacje na maga Klasy "S", także wtedy rodzeństwo często wyruszało z nią na misje tej klasy, aż do pamiętnego dnia, gdy wspólnie postanowili pokonać Króla Bestii, terroryzującego okoliczne miasto i jego mieszkańców. Zamiast Miry, Bestię przejął Elfman, ale stracił nad nią kontrolę. Lisanna próbowała go powstrzymać, ale została bardzo brutalnie zaatakowana. Mira myślała, że ukochana siostra zginęła, jednak, jak się okazało, została przeniesiona do Edolas, gdzie udawała, że jest "tamtą" Lisannę. Ponowne spotkanie rodzeństwa, było bardzo wzruszające. Po tym zdarzeniu Mira straciła wolę i ducha walki, oraz, co najgorsze, swoją potężną magię. Po pojedynku z Friedem, gdy zagrożone było życie jej brata, Mira po raz kolejny odblokowała swoje zdolności. Fabuła Saga Macao thumb|Mirajane znokautowana butelką Mirajane wita Lucy Heartfilię kiedy ta po raz pierwszy zjawia się w Gildii Fairy Tail, gdzie wybucha wielka bójka, którą spowodował Natsu Dragneel. Lucy pyta ją czy nie powinna tego zatrzymać, Mirajane odpowiada, że to się dzieje cały czas i nie ma takiej potrzeby. Po chwili zostaje trafiona w głowę butelką i zaczyna krwawić, lecz pozostaje niewzruszona i mówi, że to jest bardziej zabawne niż wygląda, co szokuje Lucy. Póżniej Mirajane opowiada Lucy o przeszłości Natsu, i o bólu jaki dzielą wszyscy magowie z Fairy Tail. Saga Daybreak Mirajane jest na krótko pokazana, kiedy informuje Levy, Jeta i Droya, że Natsu, Lucy i Happy wzięli już pracę w rezydencji Everlue. Saga Lullaby thumb|left|List MirajaneMirajane wyjaśnia Lucy czym są regularne spotkania Mistrza Gildii w różnych prowincjach, i opowiada o Mrocznych Gildiach. Póżniej Erza przybywa do gildii i informuje Natsu i Graya, że idą z nią na misję, Mirajane wita ją i snuje teorie, że mogą być najsilniejszą drużyną w Fairy Tail. Jednak obawia się, że nie dzadzą rady pracować w trójkę bez kłócenia się, więc prosi Lucy aby pojechała z nimi w roli mediatora. Później Mirajane wysyła Makarovowi list informujący go o nowo powstałej drużynie,co przeraża Mistrza Fairy Tail. Saga Wyspa Galuna Mirajane wyjaśnia Lucy kim są Magowie Klasy S i jakie są zasady thumb|204px|Złość Mirajanedotyczące drugiego piętra. Później jest bardzo zdenerwowana kiedy zauważa, że Happy w nocy ukradł Misję Klasy S. Następnie dowiaduje się, że Laxus nie zrobił nic, aby go powstrzymać. Mira denerwuje się i rzuca mu straszne spojrzenie, przypominające jej dawną osobowość "Demona". Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|200px|Mirajane jako LucyKiedy Drużyna Natsu wraca do gildii po wykonaniu zadania odkrywa, że budynek jest zniszczony. Mirajane prowadzi ich na dół do piwnicy, i wyjaśnia, że Phantom Lord zaatakowało gildię w nocy. Następnie mówi pijanemu Makarovowi żeby się zachowywał, kiedy ten daje Lucy klapsa w tyłek za podjęcie się misji klasy S, pomimo tego, że Natsu i Gray'a poklepał tylko po głowie. Później, gdy Makarov traci moce, Mirajane i Cana Alberona próbują skontaktować thumb|200px|Schwytana Mirajanesię z Mystoganem i Laxusem, aby przyszli na pomoc gildii. Jednak kiedy Laxus zaczyna drwić z sytuacji gildii i mówi, że im nie pomoże Mirajane nie wytrzymuje i niszczy Lacrimę do komunikacji jednym ciosem. Następnie głośno pyta jak ktoś tak okrutny może być w Fairy Tail. Kiedy zaczyna się walka z Phantom Lord, Mira oświadcza, że nie może walczyć i zamienia się w Lucy. Zostaje jednak złapana i wzięta jako zakładnik. thumb|left|200px|Mirajane przytula Elfmana Przez to, że została schwytana Elfman odzyskuje swoją pełną moc Przejęcie Całego Ciała: Dusza Bestii co daje mu możliwość pokonania Sol'a z 4 Żywiołów. Po wygranej walce, Elfman uwalnia Mirajane i przeprasza ją za to, że użył formy, która zabiła ich siostrę. Mira pociesza go i wymyśla sposób na zatrzymanie Załamania Otchłani. Póżniej razem z bratem dogania Gray'a, który właśnie pokonał Juvię i wyjaśnia z nim wszystkie szczegóły jej planu, następnie znajdują Erzę, która właśnie pokonała Arię. Po chwili przybywa Mistrz Jose, komplementując członków Fairy Tail po czym błyskawicznie pokonuje Gray'a i Elfmana. Następnie Mirajane jest ukazana, gdy budzi się i widzi jak Mistrz Makarov przybywa, razem z Gray'em, Elfmanem i Erzą wycofuje się z walki pomiędzy Jose i Mistrzem Fairy Tail. Po zakończeniu Wojny Gildii świętuje zwycięstwo Fairy Tail. Saga Loke Mirajane daje Lucy "zadanie specjalne", które trzymała tylko dla niej. Mirajane wraz z Makarovem, Bobem, Goldmine i Yajimą, idzie oglądać przedstawienie drużyny Natsu. Następnie pojawia się, kiedy wyjaśnia Elfmanowi o walce na poduszki Gray'aa i Natsu, i czemu tak się o nią kłócą. Później Mirajane informuje wszystkie dziewczyny Loke'go, że nie wie gdzie obecnie przebywa. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|200px|Mirajane i reszta, zmienione w kamień Mirajane wykonuje piękną balladę dla wszystkich, kiedy Drużyna Natsu powraca z Wieży Niebios, i gdy Natsu zaczyna wielką bójkę, przełącza się na piosenkę rockową zmieniając także swój strój. Następnego dnia zostaje zatrzymana przez Gajeel'a Redfox'a, który zamiast niej wykonuje swoją piosenkę. Później pojawia się gdy występuje w konkursie na "Miss Fairy Tail". Nisczy swoją szansę na wygraną konkursu, gdy zamienia swoją głowę w głowę Happy'ego i Gajeel'a Redfox'a, rewanżując się za zatrzymanie jej występu poprzedniego dnia. Następnie zostaje zamieniona w kamień przez Evergreen, wraz z innymi uczestniczkami konkursu. Gdy Erza pokonuje Evergreen, wraz z innymi dziewczynami zostaje przywrócona do normalności. thumb|left|Jedna z form demona Mirajane: Take Over:Satan Soul Jest później widziana, kiedy Freed pokonuje Canę. Elfman próbuje z nim walczyć, lecz Freed łatwo go pokonuje. Freed nadal atakuje Elfmana nawet wtedy, gdy ten nie jest w stanie już walczyć, Mirajane bezskutecznie błaga go by przestał. Kiedy Freed próbuje zabić Elfmana za pomocą swojej magii, Mirajane nie wytrzymuje. Zaczyna krzyczeć i uwalnia ogromne ilości magicznej mocy ze swojego ciała, niszcząc teren wokół siebie. Aktywuje swoją magię Take Over: Satan Soul. Gdy rozpoczyna walkę z Freed'em od razu widać, że całkowicie przewyższa go pod względem mocy magicznej i prędkości. Ponieważ szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Mirajane, Freed stwierdza, że tylko demon może pokonać demona i używa Dark Écriture: Ciemność, które zmienia go w demona. Nawet wtedy Mirajane z łatwością pokonuje go. Kiedy ma zamiar zabić Freed'a, ma wizję swojej młodszej siostry, Lisanny i decyduje, że oszczędzi jego życie. Potem mówi Freed'owi jego towrzyszach z gildii doprowadzając go do płaczu. Walka kończy się remisem, gdy Freed zostaje pokonany, a Mirajane traci wolę walki. Później jest widziana na Fantasii, wraz ze swoim bratem, Elfmanem, wychodzi z pąka róży zamienia się w ogromne stworzenie podobne do gekona. Saga Oración Seis Mirajane opowiada wszystkim o Mrocznych Gildiach i wita Makarova gdy ten mówi wszystkim o planie zniszczenia Oración Seis. Makarov i Mirajane mówią trochę o Oración Seis i ich powiązaniach z Jellalem. Po bitwie i dołączeniu Wendy do Fairy Tail, Mira opowiada Lucy historię Gildartsa, kiedy ten wraca z misji. Saga Daphne Saga Edolas Kiedy Drużyna Natsu, Wendy i Carla wracają do gildii, są ciepło przywitani i pytają Wendy jakiej magii używa. Później, kiedy Gildarts wraca jest zaskoczony tym jak bardzo Mirajane się zmieniła i dorosła. Kiedythumb|left|200px|Rodzeństwo znów razem Anima wciąga Fairy Tail i Magnolię, ukazano Mirajane i Elfmana w ulewnym deszczu jak idą na mszę do kościoła, w rocznicę śmierci Lisanny. W związku z wydarzeniami z Edolas, ona i Elfman nadal są na cmentarzu przy kościele i modlą się z okazji rocznicy śmierci Lisanny. Elfman mówi, że powinni już iść, ale Mirajane odpowiada, że chce zostać jeszcze trochę dłużej. Wtedy słyszą jak ktoś ich woła, odwracają się i widzą biegnącą ku nim Lisannę. Stoją oniemieli i nie mogą uwierzyć własnym oczom , potem płaczą z radości i i przytulają się do siebie. Saga Wyspa Tenrō Po przyjęciu powitalnym dla Lisanny, Mirajane widziana jest jak śpi na podłodze z Lisanną i Elfmanem, Jetem i Droyem. Później, mówi Lucy o tym, że Cana myśli o opuszczeniu gildii. Gdy mistrz ogłasza kandydatów do egzaminu na maga klasy S, ujawnia, że Mirajane, Erza i Gildarts również będą brać w nim udział, a ich głównym zadaniem będzie przeszkadzanie uczestnikom w każdy możliwy sposób. thumb|left|200px|Mirajane kontra Elfman i Evergreen Mirajane jest później widziana na drodze A, czekając na jej przeciwników, Elfmana i Evergreen, z jej Take Over: Satan Soul. Później, Mirajane bez trudu walczy z Evergreen i Elfmanem, lecz ostatecznie przegrywa. Okazuje się, że powiedzieli Mirajane, że biorą ślub, wiadomość tak ją zszokowała, że odsłoniła się i została pokonana. Wierzy, że okłamali ją, aby zdać pierwszą próbę, lecz gdy wyobraża sobie ich bardzo brzydkie dziecko, zaczyna thumb|200px|Mirajane wyobraża sobie dziecko Elfmana i Evergreenpłakać. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni, kiedy Mirajane myśli o Meście, nie może sobie przypomnieć jego wstąpienia do gildii. Później gdy Grimoire Heart ląduje na Wyspie Tenrō, ona i Lisanna pokonują kilku członków Grimoire Heart bez większego wysiłku. Następnie konfrontuje się z nimi Azuma, wtedy Mirajane mówi Lisannie aby się cofnęła. thumb|left|200px|Mirajane i Lisanna kontra Azuma Azuma zaczyna używać swojego Wielkiego Drzewnego Łuku, więc Lisanna poleca Mirajane użyć Satan Soul aby go pokonać, lecz ta odpowiada, że nie może używać go tak często. Azuma wtedy uśwuadamia sobie, że walczy z "Demonem Mirajane" i żąda poważnej walki z jej formą demona. Mirajane nie odpowiada i rozkazuje Lisannie, aby uciekała bo Azuma jest bardzo silny. Gdy ponownie nie odpowiada na żądanie Azumy, ten łapie Lisannę w pułapkę z tykającą bombą. Kiedy Mirajane zaczyna panikować, Azuma mówi jej, że bomba wybuchnie w ciągu trzech minut, i to jest czas, w którym musi go pokonać. Mirajane nazywa go tchórzem, on odpowiada ,że posunie się do wszystkiego, aby zmierzyć się z demonem. Nie mając wyboru używa Satan Soul, choć wie, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać go na długo. Później, gdy walka z Azumą trwa już dłuższy czas, Mirajane zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nithumb|200px|Mirajane chroni Lisannęe ma wystarczająco dużo czasu aby go pokonać, więc leci do Lisanny i dezaktywuje Satan Soul. Przeprasza Lisannę, mówiąc, że nie jest w stanie go pokonać w czasie jaki jej pozostał, ale mówi, że w gildii na pewno jest ktoś komu sę to uda. Potem mówi, że zamierza odpuścić tę walkę, ale Lisanna nie powinna się martwić, bo jest osobą, której nie pozwoli umrzeć. Bomba wybucha z Miajane przytulającą Lisannę. Po eksplozji cieżko poraniona Mirajane obejmuje Lisannę, chroniąc ją przed wybuchem. Lisanna wykzykuje jej imię, lecz Mira nie reaguje. Rozczarowany Azuma odchodzi. Później jest widziana jak leży nieprzytomna koło Gajeela, z Levy czuwającą u ich boku. thumb|left|200px|Fairy Tail interweniujePóźniej, po porażce Hadesa, kilku członków Grimoire Heart próbuje zaatakować wszystkich członków Fairy Tail, lecz Mirajane, Raijinshū, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman i Makarov interweniują. Kiedy Grimoire Heart w końcu opuszcza Wyspę Tenrou, ona i reszta członków Fairy Tail idzie odpocząć w ich obozie. Test zostaje zakończony, przez pojawienie się atakującego czthumb|200px|Trzymając się za ręcełonków gildii Acnologii. Mirajane jest przerażona, kiedy Makarov trzyma bestię i mówi, że mają uciekać i, że to jest jego ostatni rozkaz. Ona, wysłuchawszy jego rozkazu próbuje uciec z wyspy Tenrou, lecz tak jak inni członkowie Fairy Tail wraca. Aktywuje Duszę Szatana i wraz z innymi próbuje walczyć z Acnologią. Kiedy Acnologia wzlatuje w powietrze i próbuje użyć smoczego ryku, wszyscy łapią się za ręcę, aby przekazać swoją magiczną moc Freedowi, w próbie znegowania ataku Acnologii, lecz nie udaje im się i Wyspa Tenrou zostaje zniszczona. Wszyscy są odnalezieni siedem lat później. Saga X791 thumb|200px|Spłacanie długów, wersja Fairy TailMirajane wraz z innymi wraca do gildii Fairy Tail, po odnalezieniu przez Biscę, Alzacka, Jeta, Droya, Maxa, Warrena i The Trimens z Blue Pegasus. Zaginieni członkowie Fairy Tail są ciepło powitani przez Romeo. Później, Mirajane i Erza towarzyszą Makarovowi, który idzie uregulować długi zaciągnięte u Twilight Ogre. Po kilku chwilach mistrz Fairy Tail i jego towarzyszki zaczynają walczyć z całą gildią. Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Fairy Tail BGdy gildia Fairy Tail decyduje się na wzięcie udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Mirajane wraz z rodzeństwem i Caną, wyruszają w góry by tam trenować i wzmocnić swoje umiejętności. Po powrocie z treningu, Mirajane zostaje wybrana jako członek Drużyny Fairy Tail B, wraz z Laxusem, Juvią, Gajeelem i Jellalem Fernandesem udającym Mystogana. Dziewczyna zgadza się na zakład wymyślony przez Makarova (drużyna, która przegra ma robić to co zechcą członkowie drużyny wygranej) wyobrażając sobie, że Erza będzie jej posłuszna. Później, na Turnieju, Drużyna B, pokonuje Drużynę Fairy Tail A w eliminacjach, zostają pokonani tylko przez Drużynę Sabertooth, co plasuje ich na drugim miejscu. Pierwszego dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, wyzwaniem okazuje się Ukrycie. Gray przegrywa zadanie, a Juvia dostaje tylko jeden punkt, na domiar złego Jellal jak i Lucy przegrywają swoje pojedynki. Po zakończeniu pierwszego dnia, Mirajane wraz z resztą członków gildii udaje się do okolicznego baru świętować porażki Fairy Tail. Strauss i Erza obiecują, że postarają się zrobić co w ich mocy by wygrać. Podczas drugiego dnia, kiedy zadaniem jest Rydwan, każdy zauważa, że Natsu, Gajeel i Sting, jako Zabójcy Smoków, mają chorobę lokomocyjną. Mirajane zastanawia się głośno, czy Laxus także ma problemy z pojazdami, na co Dreyar odpowiada jej, że ma nikomu o tym nie mówić. Gdy Natsu ogłasza, że wzięli udział w Turnieju tylko dla swoich towarzyszy, i kiedy on i Gajeel zdobywają punkty dla Fairy Tail, Mirajane uśmiecha się do nich. thumb|Mirajane w trakcie pojedynku z JennyTego samego dnia, gdy rozpoiczyna się część przeznaczona na pojedynki, Mirajane jest zszokowana, kiedy jej brat, Elfman, zostaje wytypowany do walki z Magiem Klasy-S, Drużyny Quatro Cerberus, Bacchusem . Dziewczyna wygląda nieswojo, słysząc, że Bacchus "postawił" ją i jej siostrę, Lisannę, w zakładzie. Po zwycięstwie swojego brata, Mirajane oddycha z ulgą i wiwatuje Elfmanowi wraz z innymi członkami Drużyny B. thumb|left|200px|Mirajane w formie SytriPo walce swojego brata, Mirajane zostaje wybrana do walki z rezerwową członkinią Drużyny Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight. Ku uciesze wszystkich mężczyzn zebranych na stadionie, walka dwóch modelek szybko zamienia się w konkurs strojów kąpielowych. thumb|200px|Furia SytriPo pozowaniu przez chwilę, dwie dziewczyny zaczynają rozmawiać, Mirajane sugeruje, że powinny skończyć pojedynek spokojnie. Robią kilka innych poz, po czym okazuje się, że sędziowie przyznali im tyle samo punktów. Jenny zawiera z Strauss zakład: przegrana będzie musiała pojawić się nago w następnym wydaniu Tygodnika Czarodzieja, który, ku zdziwieniu członków Fairy Tail, Mirajane akceptuje. Kiedy Jenny pojawia się w swojej formie bojowej, Mirajane używa przejęcia i pojawia się na arenie jako Dusza Szatana: Sytri i pokonuje Realight jednym ciosem, zdobywając 10 punktów dla swojej drużyny. Po zakończeniu pojedynku, Strauss podchodzi do Jenny i mówi, że nie może doczekać się jej rozbieranej sesji w gazecie. Po walce, Mirajane mówi, że czuje się trochę zażenowana, lecz koledzy z ej drużyny komplementują jej siłę, mówiąc, ze jest tak silna jak wcześniej. Trzeciego dnia Turnieju, podczas części przeznaczonej na walki, Mirajane z zaskoczeniem ogląda walkę Laxusa i "Alexeia", jest widocznie zszokowana, gdy młody Dreyar zaczyna przegrywać. Po tym jak iluzja walki Laxusa z Alexeiem znika i Laxus pojawia się na środku areny, a wokół niego leżą pokonani członkowie Raven Tail, Strauss wpatruje się w to zdumiona. Gdy Laxus zostaje ogłoszony zwycięzcą, Mirajane jest wyraźnie zadowolona. Po zwycięstwie Laxusa nad Raven Tail rozpoczyna się walka Wendy i Chelii Blendy. W pewnym momencie walki, Wnedy udaje się zmienić trajektorię ataku Chelii, Niebiańskie Zgromadzenie Chmur, przez co Bledy pudłuje; Mirajane wyjaśnia, że moc Chelii pozwala jej wyleczyć swoje obrażenia, lecz nie zmęczenie. Carla dodaje że, Wendy ma umiejętność zmniejszenia czyjegoś zmęczenia, i właśnie to zrobiła z Chelią, która myśląc, że ma mało siły, użyła jej dużo do wykonania ataku i spudłowała. thumb|left|200px|Zemsta JennyPóźniej, Mirajane wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail udaje się do Ryuuzetsu Land. Przechadzając się wraz z Lisanną po centrum rekreacyjnym, Strauss spotyka na swej drodze Jenny, która w akcie zemsty za jej przegraną w walce, zdejmuje Mirajane górną część stroju kąpielowego. Dziewczyna szybko zakrywa odsłonięty biust ręką i w odwecie zdejmuje Jenny dół stroju kąpielowego. Potem, wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail widziani są w okolicznym barze, Mirajane uśmiecha się widząc, jak Natsu zmusza Lisannę do "surfowania na beczkach". thumb|200px|Fairy Tail podziwia swoją nową drużynęPodczas Czwartego dnia Turnieju, w trakcie Bitwy Morskiej, Mirajane obserwuje walkę i ze zdziwieniem pyta kolegów z drużyny jak to się stało, że Juvia wypadła z kuli wodnej. Później, wraz z Juvią i innymi członkami Fairy Tail B udaje się do szpitala by sprawdzić co z Lucy. Gdy Makarov przybywa do szpitala i oświadcza, że drużyna A i B muszą zostać połączone. Kiedy Strauss pyta go dlaczego, Dreyar odpowiada, że przez dyskwalifikację Raven Tail liczba drużyn jest nieparzysta. Kiedy nowa drużyna złożona z : Laxusa, Gajeela, Erzy, Natsu i Graya wychodzi na arenę, Mirajane komentuje, że to naprawdę najsilniejsza drużyna Fairy Tail. Gdy Natsu i Gajeel wkraczają na arenę by walczyć z Stingiem i Rogue z Sabertooth, Mirajane wraz z innymi kibicującymi członkami gildii ogląda walkę z zaufaniem, że Zabójcą Smoków z Fairy Tail uda się wygrać. Gdy zacięta walka między czterema Zabójcami Smoków staje się jeszcze bardziej agresywna, Sting używa swojego najsilniejszego ataku: Święta Nowa. Strauss jest wstrząśnięta ogromnym wybuchem i falą uderzeniową jaką wywołuje ten potężny atak. thumb|left|200px|Mira ogląda walkę Natsu i Gajeela ze Stingiem i Rogue W trakcie walki, gdy Sting i Rogue używają Smoczej Siły, Mirajane jest zszokowana, kiedy Eucliffe każe swojemu towarzyszowi nie wtrącać się do walki, twierdząc, że on sam w zupełności wystarczy do pokonania Natsu i Gajeela. Po tym jak Natsu sprawia, że Gajeel staje się "niezdolny do walki" i sam walczy z Bliźniaczymi Smokami z Sabertooth, Mira wraz z pozostałymi członkami Fairy Tail zdenerwowana czeka na wynik walki. Gdy okazuje się, że Dragneel wygrał walkę, sprawiając, że Fairy Tail awansuje na 1 miejsce z wynikiem 45 punktów, pełna euforii Mirajane cieszy się wraz z innymi. Po usłyszeniu, że Lucy wraz z Yukino zostały aresztowane przez Królewską Armię Fiore, Mirajane wraz z innymi dyskutuje o zaistniałej sytuacji. Zastanawiając się nad aresztowaniem Lucy, Erza pyta czemu Armia Królewska nie pojmała także reszty magów Fairy Tail. Strauss odpowiada, że uczestniczą w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym i ich nieobecność byłaby dla innych podejrzana i od razu zostałaby zauważona. Później Mirajane słucha uważnie gdy Makarov omawia z nimi ich plan. Następnego dnia, podczas gdy Drużyna Fairy Tail bierze udział w ostatnim dniu Turnieju, drużyna mająca na celu ratowanie Lucy, w której są Mirajane, Natsu, Carla, Wendy, Pantherlily i Happy udaje się do zamku Mercurius. thumb|200px|Mirajane jako strażnik W drodze do królewskiego pałacu, Mirajane słysząc wiwaty dochodzące z Domus Flau, dochodzi do wniosku, że finałowa walka Turnieju już się zaczęła. Grupa zaczyna zastanawiać jak dostaną się do zamku niezauważeni, w końcu (zgodnie z planem Happy'ego) przebierają się w dziwne stroje. Drużyna wraz z Mirajane odrzuca irracjonalny pomysł, Strauss szybko wpada na inny, efektywniejszy pomysł. Za pomocą Transformacji zmienia się w strażnika i udając, że Natsu i Wendy to więźniowie, wprowadza ich do Mercuriusa. W końcu udaje im się znaleźć celę, w której uwięzione są Lucy i Yukino. Natsu niszczy kraty by uwolnić Heartfilię i Agurię, lecz gdy tylko wychodzą z celi podłoga pod nimi zapada się. Mirajane i inni wpadają do jaskini pod zamkiem zwanej "Pałacem Zapadnią", gdzie Król i jego córka strącają najgorszych przestępców. Magia i Umiejętności frame|PrzejęcieMira będąc jeszcze aktywnym magiem, słynęła z olbrzymiej mocy, do tego stopnia, że zaczęto nazywać ją Demonem, a plotki na temat jej potęgi sięgnęły daleko. Nie były one przesadzone, co można zauważyć podczas walki z Friedem. *''Przejęcie'' (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): To ta magia nadała jej tytuł demona. Mira nauczyła się przejmować ciała i umiejętności pokonanych przez nią demonów. Pierwszą ukazaną duszą Mirajane była Dusza Szatana, z czasem pojawiła się dusza Helfasa, aż w końcu podczas Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych poznaliśmy prawdopodobnie najsilniejszą, duszę Sytri. *thumb|Dusza SzatanaDusza Szatana: W wyniku tego Przejęcia, Mirze wyrasta ogon i para skrzydeł. Jej ciało pokrywają łusko-podobne wytwory. Dramatycznie wzrasta jej szybkość i siła ataku. Ma również możliwość używania dodatkowych ataków, bazujących na różnych żywiołach: :*'Lot:' tworząc parę skrzydeł, Mira zdobywa umiejętność lotu. :*'Magia Ciemności:' :**'Zagłada Duszy (ソウル エクティクション, Sōru Ekutikushon):' Mira zbiera energię z otoczenia, po czym wyzwala wielki wybuch ciemnej energii. To zaklęcie pokonało Freeda, wcześniej anulując jego zaklęcia. :**'Demoniczny Podmuch (デーモン ブラスト, Dēmon Burasuto):' Mira tworzy w rękach kulę ciemnej energii, z której następnie posyła podmuch energii. :**'Strumień Ciemności: (ダークネス ストリーム, Dākunesu Sutorīmu) ' Mira przyzywa magiczny krąg, z którego wylatuje wiele zbudowanych z Magii Ciemności rąk. :**'Eksplozja Zła (エビル エクスプロージョン, Ebiru Ekusupurōjon):' Mira tworzy w rękach kulę ciemności i rzuca nią. Kula przy zderzeniu wyzwala silny wybuch. :**'Diabelskie Pchnięcie:' Mira przywołuje magiczny krąg i odpycha przeciwnika. (nienazwane, tylko w anime) :**'Szatański Podmuch: '''Mira tworzy w rękę wielką kulę ciemnej energii, potem kierując ja w stronę wroga w postaci słupa Magii Ciemności. (nienazwane, tylko w anime) :*'Magia Błyskawicy:' (tylko w anime) :**'Diabelska Iskra:' Mira, wykorzystując magię błyskawic, kumuluje w dłoniach wyładowania elektryczne i atakuje przeciwnika (tylko w anime). :*'Magia Wody:' :**'Eksplozja Zła (エビル エクスプロージョン, Ebiru Ekusupurōjon):' Mira obraca się, gromadząc wodę w rękach. Potem zbiera ją w kulę i wydobywa z niej tornado wody, które kieruje na przeciwnika. thumb|right|150px|Dusza Demona Helfasa'Dusza Demona Halfasa' zaklęciem przejęcia występującym jedynie w anime. Dzięki tej formie Mira przewyższa wszystkie zdolności Duszy Szatana. Forma demona Helfasa jest tak potężna, iż mistrz zakazał Mirze używania jej. * '''Nienazwana magia: '''Mira w tej formie jest zdolna do tworzenia świetlistych pocisków. Prawdopodobnie jest to Magia Błyskawicy. * 'Kosmiczny Promień:' Mira gromadzi energię w ręce, po czym wystrzeliwuje ją w stronę wroga, tworząc ogromyn wybuch. Było wystarczająco silne, by pokonać klasyczną Duszę Szatana. (nienazwane, tylko w anime) * '''Zwiększona prędkość:' Mira w tej formie potrafi poruszać się niezwykle szybko. Była w stanie dogonić Racera. :thumb|150px|Dusza Szatana: SitriDusza Szatana: Sytri 'Forma 'Duszy Szatana , która podobnie jak jej normalny odpowiednik, pozwala użytkownikowi przejąć wygląd, moce demona wraz z nogami owiniętymi w płomieniach. Erza Scarlet twierdzi, że to najsilniejsza forma Mirajane. ::*'Płomienie': W tej formie całe stopy użytkownika znajdują się w płomieniach, które mogą zostać użyte do ataku Dusza Mirajane Sayla: '''Mira używa ciała demonicy Sayli i może używać jej klątwy, Macro. : ''Magia Snu:'' Mira użyła jej, by uśpić Lucy w serii Phantom Lord. *Senne Uderzenie:' Użytkownik tworzy kule przypominające bąbelki, które natychmiast usypiają wroga. 'Transformacja:' (変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō) Podstawową magią Miry, jest transformacja. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Mira może dowolnie zmieniać swój wygląd i w zależności od przemiany, nabierać nowych cech, jak latanie czy możliwość oddychania pod wodą. Macro: Ze względu na bezużyteczność Duszy Szatana '''''w walce z Saylą, Mirajne, z trudem, przejeła jej klątwę i kontrolując ciało Elfmana wygrała walkę. Relacje Występy w innych Mediach OVA: Dni Pamięci Gry Wideo Fairy Tail Portable Guild Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Ciekawostki *thumb|right|200px|Mirajane bez kucykaMira zawsze ma spiętą w kucyk grzywkę jednak w odcinku 120 grzywka jest rozpuszczona *Imię Miry pochodzi z jednej gry, w którą Mashima grał, gdy tworzył tę postać. *Uczyła Natsu i Lucy magii Transformacji, ale tylko Natsu osiągnął "jakiś skutek." *Mira kompletnie nie umie malować, co jest jednym z gagów serii, razem z drugim, gdy Gray doprowadzą ją do płaczu. *Mira uważa, że rywalizacja Natsu i Gray'a jest słodka. *Uważa, że Plue jest najsilniejszym Gwiezdnym Duchem Lucy. *Jej Edolański odpowiednik był... taki sam jak ona teraz. **Było tak, ponieważ ziemska Mira zmieniła się w zachowaniu całkowicie po domniemanej śmierci siostry. *Bardzo dobrze gotuje. To ona zapewnia posiłki w gildii. *thumb|right|200px|Różnica między mangą, a animeKiedy Mira jest w trybie "Satan Soul" ma całkowicie inną osobowość. *Mira uważa, że Natsu i Lucy pasują do siebie. Ponadto sądzi ona, że Natsu jak i zarówno Gray mogą coś do Lucy czuć. *Prawdopodobnie czuje coś do Laxusa Dreyar'a. *Kiedy Lucy pierwszy raz spotkała się z ludźmi w Gildii Fairy Tail dochodzi do bójki. Mira wtedy została uderzona butelką i zemdlała. Natomiast w mandze dostała butelką, ale zaczęła krwawić. *W anime została pominięta scena, w której Gajeel Redfox knebluje Mirę, by ta nie przeszkodziła mu w śpiewaniu.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 104, strona 4. Odniesienia Cytaty "''Ty tylko uciekasz. Ja idę na przód. W walce, osoba która chce pomóc swoim przyjaciołom jest silniejsza od tej, która tylko ucieka." - Mirajane Strauss do Racera w odcinku 146 "Spiral of Time" "Kiedy ludzie zaczynają rozumieć, co znaczy być samym, zaczynają być przyjaźni." - Mirajane Strauss do Freed Justine "Bez względu na to, jak bardzo ktoś jest zraniony, ma za zadanie stawić czoła cierpieniu i iść dalej przed siebie." - Mirajane Strauss do Kamika w odcinku 8 drugiej serii "Nasz Kraj" Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania